


Prey

by orphan_account



Series: Of Monsters and Martin [13]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Collars, M/M, Mild Dehumanization, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stalking, Trans Martin Blackwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Martin is being chased. And then Martin is caught.(The Hunt)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Of Monsters and Martin [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776565
Kudos: 36





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Words used for Martin’s anatomy: cunt, hole

Martin knew someone was following him on his way home. He’d been feeling it for the past few days: the eyes staring down his back, the horrible sinking dread in his stomach, the chill of breath down his neck. It wasn’t enough to make him stop coming in to work. He suspected he couldn’t stop coming in if he tried. Still, he didn’t sleep at work either. He’d had enough of staying in the Archives during Jane Prentiss’s attacks, and it wasn’t an experience he wanted to repeat.

Over the course of a week, the stalking got worse. He could hear this person breathing down his neck as he walked, they couldn’t have been more than a few inches from his face, but every time he turned around there was absolutely no one there. He tried to be as silent as possible as he walked home, but he knew it didn’t help. Whoever or whatever it was must have been waiting for him when he left the Institute, as he felt the breathing down his neck as soon as he stepped outside and it didn’t stop until he was inside his building. He didn’t know why it always stopped at his building. If this person wanted to hurt him, they could just do it. It wasn’t like he could put up much of a fight.

One particularly cold night, Martin got fed up with the thing following him. After a few minutes of walking and feeling the awful breath at the back of his neck, he turned around. There was nothing there, as usual. It didn’t faze Martin.

“Stop following me!” he screamed at nothing. A woman across the street gave him an odd look, but she kept moving. Martin kept screaming. “I don’t know who you are, or what you want, but I just want to walk home in peace! So stop it!”

Martin paused to catch his breath. In that moment, he felt a hand clasp over his mouth and an arm wrap around his neck. He flailed wildly, trying to escape, trying to _breathe,_ but this person’s grip was tight and he was quickly losing air. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind this was his pursuer. Who else would it be? Martin let out one last scream, muffled by the hand over his mouth, before he lost consciousness.

He awoke in an alley he didn’t recognize, staring up the stars through the slit between two rooftops. He tried to stand up, but was quickly pulled back down by something around his neck. He looked down to see a thick chain leash hanging off of him, attached to him via a leather dog collar around his neck. The collar was so tight he could hardly breathe. He thrashed his arms and legs about, which failed to get him anywhere, but felt like it was doing something somehow. He cried out for help only to feel a hand gripping his jaw and holding his mouth shut.

“Hey. Good boy. Don’t make me muzzle you, now.”

The voice was deep and smug, and Martin felt spit hitting his face as it spoke. Martin looked up at it, seeing only the silhouette of a large man against the stark brick wall of a building. 

“You should be thanking me, really. Any other hunter would’ve torn you to bits by now. Or maybe not by now. Maybe they’d still be chasing you, taking a chunk out of you each night until you were nothing but a bloody mess. The merciful ones would have torn you limb from limb, painful but quick. Personally, I never saw the appeal. If it’s about the thrill of the chase, why do you have to kill your target? I’d rather avoid the murder charges and keep chasing.”

“A hunter?” Martin said softly. “You’re serving the hunt?”

“Yes, I suppose you could say that. But like I said, I’m not going to kill you.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Oh, Martin… Martin Blackwood, you darling little thing.” The hunter caressed Martin’s cheek. “Word on the street is you’re getting a little close to a few Avatars. I just wanted to have a taste before they lock you away forever.”

“Lock me away?”

“It’s tragic, really. Taking a sweet little thing like you, sealing it away and keeping it all for themselves. The Eye especially seems to get all the cute ones, I’ve heard. Makes sense, I suppose, seems like the kind of thing that would have a fondness for good looks. Just thought I’d have a go at you before it claims you for itself. Don’t you worry, I’ll send you home nice and safe to your precious Archivist. Lucky little thing, only getting your throat fucked instead of ripped out of your neck.”

“My-my what?”

Martin was shut up with the sudden thrust of a cock into his open mouth. He cried around it as the hunter fucked his mouth. The hunter grabbed onto the collar around Martin’s neck and pulled him closer, forcing his cock down Martin’s throat. Martin choked and sobbed, but he didn’t let up.

“That’s it. Nice, pretty lips. Real shame the Eye wants to keep this all to itself, hm?”

The hunter grabbed Martin’s hair with his free hand, yanking his head to the side while keeping it down on his cock. Tears streamed down Martin’s face. He expected his glasses to start fogging up, but he noticed his vision wasn’t actually changing. His glasses were already gone, probably fallen off somewhere in the process of being dragged back here and chained up.

Without thinking, Martin bit down, digging his teeth into the hunter’s cock. The hunter screamed, pulling hard on Martin’s hair and jerking his head to the side. He did pull his cock out of Martin’s mouth, leaving a trail of spit between them. Martin gasped, sucking in a mouthful of fresh air right before the hunter tugged back on his collar and he felt himself being choked once again.

“So you’re gonna be like that, huh?” the hunter growled. “You’re gonna bite me like the miserable little animal you are?”

Martin whimpered softly, barely able to get air in or out of his lungs.

“Fine then. I’m sure you have another hole I can use. One that can’t bite me.”

Martin shuddered. The hunter’s hand slid down his body until it reached his trousers. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the sound of the man pulling down his zipper, but instead he heard the tearing of fabric and felt the cold night air against his thigh. Martin opened his eyes. To his horror, he saw the man ripping and clawing at the fabric, shredding with elongated, pointed fingers. He tore at Martin’s pants until they were shredded from the waist to the knees, and he could easily pull away the fabric scraps and expose Martin to the elements.

“Ah, now isn’t this a _treat,_ ” the hunter mused, dragging the tip of his claw over Martin’s cunt. Martin didn’t move, worried about what that claw would do to him if he struggled. “Wonder if the Eye knows about this. It must. It does know everything, you know.”

Martin nodded. He knew. He’d come to grips with the fact that Elias and probably Jon could see right through him, and he figured if they were going to be rude about it they would have done so already. He didn’t like the idea that he was being looked at like that, but the Eye looked at everyone, so he tried not to feel weird about it.

“I think I’ll take it,” the hunter said. “Nice, pretty, non-bitey hole for me to wreck.”

A whimper escaped Martin’s lips.

“You like that, do you? You like getting fucked, nice and hard and dirty?”

Martin held his breath to avoid whining again. He wasn’t turned on, he was terrified, but the noises he made sounded the same.

“I hope for your sake the Eye shares my tastes,” the hunter murmured. “It’d be a shame to let your pretty cunt go to waste.”

The hunter crouched on top of Martin, pinning him down onto the hard concrete. He entered Martin effortlessly, his cock already slick with Martin’s spit. Martin hated to admit it, but it wasn’t as bad as having his mouth fucked. At least he could breathe like this.

The hunter grabbed his head, slamming it against the concrete ground. Martin winced at the impact, feeling a bruise already starting to form as the man held him down. He pressed his lips to Martin’s neck, kissing him messily as he fucked him, sucking awful hickies into his skin.

“You’re gonna look so pretty, all marked up,” the hunter whispered in his ear. “People are gonna think you’re a real whore, letting someone mark you like that. Except the Eye, of course. The Eye is going to know exactly what I did to you.”

Martin whined, trying to decide which was worse.

“It’s a good look for you, you know,” the hunter said, grabbing on to Martin’s shoulders and thrusting into him harder, deeper. “All chained up and desperate. Like a scared animal. Only thing that could make it better is if you started begging me for mercy.”

Martin cried. He wanted to cry out, yell for help or scream at the man to stop, but now he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. He let the man pound into him until he finished, filling Martin with his horrid release. When he pulled out, Martin still didn’t move, laying on the concrete in shock. The man stood, and Martin once again saw his imposing silhouette against the brick building.

“There’s a latch on the back of the collar,” he said. “You should be able to get it off yourself.” Then he walked away, leaving Martin alone and half-naked in the cold night air.

There was, in fact, a latch on the back of the collar. It was a bit of a struggle, but Martin managed to open it and pull the thing off. He practically ran home in the torn remains of his trousers, somehow managing to not pass anyone on the way to his flat. He threw every scrap of his torn clothing in the bin, collapsed in his bed, and cried.

The hunter didn’t follow him again the next day. It was hardly a comfort.


End file.
